


Two Birds on a Wire

by sokkas_girl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Based of fanart, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Toph Being Awesome, based of the song two birds, katara is a sweethart, takes place after all the characters have passed 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkas_girl/pseuds/sokkas_girl
Summary: "You know my Uncle used to say love is like being two birds on a wire, one person always wants to fly away and the well the other"."the other what?""I haven't figured that out yet"After 5 years of severing on the United Republic Council, Sokka isn't sure what he's doing with his life anymoreZuko realizes being The Fire Lord isn't as simple as he thought it would be, especially without a partner.Until fate bring them together againThey haven't seen each other 6 years, but that isn't gonna stop the underlying feeling that they've always had for each other since that day on the hot air balloon. They changed each others life once, now they wonder can they do it again.Better known as the fic where Sokka and Zuko realize love is like being two birds on a wire.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Kanto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Two Birds on a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed how much the ATLA was gaining attention again so I decided to take my first shot at writing fanfic.   
> This story does a theme and an inspiration that both come from camiles_arts TikTok! 
> 
> Her Tiktok:https://www.tiktok.com/@camilles_art/video/6840840671998250246  
> Her insta:a.camille.arts 
> 
> my insta:anala.brown  
> Feel free to dm me! and I hope you enjoy

The smooth stone that sat underneath Sokka’s feet disappeared as he approached the Republic Council Hall. These meetings were never the highlight of Sokka’s day. He loved the city and everything it had to offer, but with his air-tight repetitive schedule, he didn't get much of what it had to offer. 

As he began to approach the entrance of the hall he saw a tall figure near the cherry blossoms. Sokka was had grown to mind his business and decided to just continue along the rough gravel pathway. As he got closer he noticed the dark red robe the figure had on, along with the long ponytail. It couldn’t be. 

“Zuko!”. 

Sokka said the older man's name in more of a shocked tone than he meant to. He hadn't seen Zuko in almost 5 years. Sokka would be lying if he said he remembered how attractive Zuko was, the wind blew through his long raven-colored hair as he turned around to face Sokka. As soon as Zuko's eyes landed on him he felt like they were teenagers again. 

“Sokka!” Zuko said in the tone of an excited little kid as he ran towards him. Sokka felt the taller man's arms around him and let out the most genuine laugh he had in years. Zuko pulled him back with his hands now on Sokka’s shoulders. “I can’t believe it's you”, Sokka said through thick laughter. 

“I can’t express how happy I am to see you Sokka”. Sokka felt his face heat up when he heard the words that came out of Zuko’s mouth. Zuko took his hands off of the shorter man’s shoulders when he noticed all the people passing them giving questioning looks. Sokka was taken back by the loss of Zuko’s hands but Zuko’s smile snapped him out of the trance.

“Same here,” Sokka said, matching Zuko’s enthusiasm. “I honestly thought some, you just thing happened to you, you just all of a sudden disappeared”. Sokka said that last sentence with a chuckle. He had some seriousness in his words as well. No one had really heard much from Zuko in the past 6 years, some thought he was dead, others thought he simply stepped down. Everyone had their theories, even Sokka himself had thoughts of the fire lord from time to time. 

Oh, just some family stuff I had to work through”. Sokka knew better than to push at that topic, every person east of the village knew about the craziness that was Zuko’s Bloodline. Well, that’s great but if I may ask what brings you here?” Everyone one the council knew that Zuko hadn’t been to a meeting in years so for him to just show up had to mean something. 

“I just thought it was time for me to return, the fire nation hasn’t really been the same since I stopped attending the meetings”. Sokka wondered what he meant by not the same but he decided to hold his tongue on that matter. “Well then Mr.Fire Lord why don’t we get going before they start without us,” Sokka said with a grin on his face. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Zuko said with the jubilant smile he’s had in years. That smile almost stops Sokka’s heart, he has never seen a smile like the older man. It took him a second to compose himself but once he did he looked up at Zuko who seemed to be waiting for something. “So are we gonna walk or are you gonna keep standing there like an awkward turtle duck?” Zuko said with a slight smirk.

“Oh forgive me, your highness, I shall lead the way to the round table”. Sokka said, cracking a smile at Zuko. “Well then lead the way good sir'' said the older man, matching Sokka's tone. As they approached the staircase Zuko turned to Sokka, “you know I really did miss you”. Zuko said in an overjoyed tone. “I missed you too Zuko”. Sokka said, looking at Zuko’s hazel eyes as he felt a slight blush creep onto his face.  
\------------

Zuko could tell his presence changed the atmosphere of the meeting. Some people came up and said hello, others just stared at him like he had that god awful ponytail again. He noticed Toph talking very closely with a man before walking over to him. “Long time no see blasty.” Toph said with a wide grin on her face. Even after all these years, her mischievous attitude hadn't changed one bit. “Yeah, You look great Toph!” Zuko said with much truth in his words. She had grown to be about 5’9 with her same childhood haircut. “Ha!, Not like I would know,” she said back to her usual sarcastic tone. 

“I saw you came in with Sokka,” Toph said with a slight smirk on her face raising an eyebrow. 

Zuko felt his face felt up, Toph had always teased them whether it was together or apart. “No!, It's not like that!” The older male said defensively. Just on cue, Sokka seemed to overhear Toph’s sudden teasing session and made his way over to the two. 

“What are you two talking about?” Sokka said sneaking up behind Zuko which made him jump in place. Toph answered before Zuko had the chance to react. “You.” Sokka and Zuko looked back and forth at each other a couple of times, faces both red. Then looked at Toph who was barely holding back her laughter. “I can’t express how much I missed teasing you two.” she said through a fit of giggles “Yeah we can see that Sokka said rolling his eyes with an amused smile on his face” He glanced over at Zuko who had a look of contentedness on his face. Sokka noticed how many new expressions he saw out of Zuko today that he had never witnessed before, it was nice.

As the meeting wrapped up the man Zuko saw sitting next to Toph came up to the trio with a pleasing smile. “Hi honey,” Toph said before her husband could get the chance to put his hands on her shoulders. Honey? Zuko thought, now he knew better than anyone that he had been gone for some time now. Saying that he didn't think he had been gone long enough for the Toph Befoing to obtain a spouse. He snapped out his daze just to see Toph and the slightly taller man embraced in each other, sharing a kiss. 

“Oh, you haven't met Zuko yet!” Sokka exclaimed looking over at Toph’s Husband. Sokka could tell from the look on Zuko’s face he was lost at the events that just unfolded in front of him. “How impolite of me, I'm Kanto Toph’s Husband, you must be Fire Lord Zuko.” He said, giving a very polite bow. Zuko shook his hands flustered by the gesture, “No need to be so formal, just call me Zuko he said with a nervous smile. Zuko hadn't been in the social scene for so long he was even worse than when he left. “My wife has told me about you many times, and how you helped the avatar!” Kanto excelled suddenly. 

Zuko and Sokka were both shocked to hear that Toph would talk about stories of the Avatar. They begged her for more of it happened, now we move on type of person. “You’ve told stories about us?” Sokka asked, directed at Toph. “Yeah I have what about it, Kanto here has a big mouth and wasn't supposed to say anything. She said earth bending the ground so that her husband would stumble in place. 

“Oh looks like Toph really did miss us after all Zuko,” Sokka said not even trying to hide the smirk. “Oh whatever”, she said carrying out her second round of earth bending under their feet. After stumbling in place a few times the two men turned to see Toph and Kanto discussing something that they didn’t seem to want anyone to hear. At first, though Sokka thought he had gotten Kanto in trouble with his big mouth which in perspective didn’t seem so bad till he remembered Kanto is married to the world's greatest earth bender. 

He began to approach the couple before they turned back before he could tread two steps. “Kanto and I were talking and we were wondering would you guys like to come to dinner with us tonight?” Toph said in a hopeful tone. She knew there wasn’t a high probability of both of the men's schedules being clear. But she still had some hope that her husband had implanted into her. “I mean, I'm free for the night,” Sokka said, looking at Zuko who as well seemed taken back by the dinner invitation. 

Zuko didn’t know if he was ready for such a big social interaction. Hell! Standing here with two people he's known since puberty was nerve-racking for him. “I think I should get back, I haven’t been gone for this long in 5 years,” Zuko said with a dismal look on his face. Zuko turned to see a look of pure disappointment on Sokka’s face, he didn’t like that look. Not one bit. 

“After a very quick reconsideration I have decided to join you guys,” Zuko said satisfied with the delightful look that now took up Sokka’s face. He would do anything to make him smile like that every day. “Okay then it’s settled, We’ll all meet Aang and Katara at The Golden Dystang once the sun sets. “Wait!, My sister is coming,” Sokka said, sounding more shocked than he meant to. He hadn’t seen his sister in about 6 months, he really did miss her now he thought about it.

“Yep and Aang too, We already had plans with them but boy will they be glad to see you two,” Toph said, smiling. Toph couldn’t say the little reunion she and Kanto had suddenly planned was planned. She just happened to have a genius husband. “Okay then, it was very nice seeing everyone but if I’m going to make it back here in time I must be going,” Zuko said looking at the group of people in front of him giving them a soft smile. 

“Yes, same here we must be going,” Kanto exclaimed as he took Toph's hand in his.  
They all bid their final farewells as Sokka and Zuko walked out of the courtyard. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a few hours”. Zuko said, which came out more strange-sounding than he meant for it too. “Yep, Do you wanna meet by the rivers gate?” Sokka asked nervously, he wanted to spend just a bit more quality time with Zuko. 

“That sounds great,” he replied quickly with a smile surrounding his words.

With that Zuko set way back to the fire nation capital, with a sense of hope running through his veins.


End file.
